Acuerdos y proposiciones
by Nekoham
Summary: Atobe cita a Fuji en un cafetería, según él tienen cosas que aclarar, el nobre de Tezuka sale a flote, y ahí todo se torna claro para Fuji. proposiciones, acuerdos, desacuerdos.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Prince of tennis es mío, yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato ;).

**Notas: **Wow! Hace mucho que no publicaba aquí *se siente nostálgica* pero ya regresé para quedarme, jo~. Bien, algunas advertencias, este fic fue escrito para el primer intercambio de la comunidad de LJ reyes_d_oriente, so la culpa es de ellas XD. Y tengo que advertir que Fuji esta un poco OoC (creo que me excedí en las reaciones) pero si lo cambio pierde el chiste ;__;.

Ya, hice lo mejor que pude en serio, no me maten, pero acepto regaños xD. Ya ha leer se ha dicho.

**Proposiciones y acuerdos.**

El día comenzaba temprano; la tenue luz de la mañana se colaba a su habitación por la pequeña ventana que daba a la parte trasera de su casa. Fuji Syuusuke se encontraba aún recostado en su cama, no sentía ganas de levantarse, aunque sabía que no tendría más remedio, y no sólo porque él no era del tipo que apreciaba mucho las "bellezas" de una larga mañana de sueño, si no porque sabía que dentro de poco tendría que reunirse con él.

La noche anterior, justo antes de irse a la cama – y a horas poco apropiadas-, había recibido la que posiblemente sería la llamada más extraña de su vida: Atobe Keigo, el capitán del club de tenis de la preparatoria Hyotei se encontraba del otro lado del auricular pidiéndole –aunque "pedir" no era la palabra exacta, "ordenar" estaba más acorde- que se reunieran al día siguiente en una muy conocida cafetería del centro; así sin más y sin tiempo a replicas había cortado la comunicación. Aún sorprendido y un tanto molesto por la falta de cortesía de Atobe, colgó el teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano menor, Yuuta, a quién ahora le regresaba un sonrisa amable y desenfadada como siempre. Subió a su cuarto, estaba muy cansado ese día por todo lo que había hecho y no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en el tema, es más, era mucho más interesante tratar de adivinar lo que la mente del muchacho estaba maquinando; revoloteó un rato más por su recamara y por fin se acostó. Además en el proceso de descubrir le haría pagar la descortesía de esta noche.

Ahora, después de una gran noche de sueños donde el capitán de la Hyotei era el objetivo de sus inocentes bromas, la mañana llegó y se encontraba ahí vacilando en levantarse. Si bien el encuentro con Atobe nada no le hacía sentir ningún tipo de incomodidad o algo por el estilo, tampoco le emocionaba la idea de pasar un buen rato escuchando las grandezas de Keigo de la boca misma del jugador.

Suspiró, no le quedaba más que cumplir con ir a la cita a la que no había estado de acuerdo en primer lugar, aunque técnicamente tampoco se había negado. Bufó, no había nada más molesto que los estúpidos vacíos legales. Terminó de arreglarse. Llevaba una ropa casual, nada muy elaborado o elegante. Al no saber qué demonios era lo que el chico quería, no sabía qué era lo más apropiado para vestir, por lo que escogió unos pantalones de color café claro, anchos y un suéter de un café más oscuro; se dio cuenta de que ya casi era hora de salir. Suspiró una vez más; si iba a tener que pasar tanto tiempo con una autentico narcisista iba a sacar algo de provecho; el almuerzo claro está, porque él se negaría rotundamente a pagar su consumo y tal vez hasta pediría algo caro, con fresas, sí a él le gustaban las fresas caras y gratis.

Se embarcó en su pequeño viaje al centro de la ciudad. No le tomaría más de quince minutos caminando y sólo un tercio del tiempo en autobús, por lo que prefirió caminar. La mañana era hermosa y era casi un deber disfrutar de un paseo al aire libre. Aunque el día era frío –ya que estaban en invierno- una pequeña resolana adornaba el cielo, esperaba que continuara así.

Por fin llegó a la cafetería. Era un lugar amplio, lleno de luz, los colores blanco y azul reinaban por todos lados, una verdadera molestia, pero al parecer a mucha gente le gustaba porque el lugar estaba repleto y aún no era hora del almuerzo. Entró y una pequeña campanita resonó suave, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. El local estaba lleno; todas las mesas y muebles estaban ocupadas por varios grupos de personas, desde jóvenes estudiantes, pasando por empresarios apurados entrando y saliendo, hasta un curioso grupo de ancianas en la esquina derecha, quienes lo escrutaban con la mirada. Se estremeció.

Apartó la mirada del grupo de ancianas sin perder su amable sonrisa y echó un rápido vistazo alrededor y ahí estaba él, en todo su esplendor, sentado en mullido sofá color naranja que se encontraba hasta el fondo del local. Por el contrario, Atobe vestía unos largos pantalones de tela negra y un suéter de mismo tono; era un conjunto perfecto de elegancia, su nívea piel resaltaba perfectamente bajo esos colores, acentuando sus delicadas facciones; era el ejemplo perfecto de la belleza masculina y lo peor de todo es que el capitán estaba consciente de eso, como todos los que le rodeaban a decir verdad. Quizás si Fuji no estuviera tan acostumbrado a él, tendría la misma embalada de la mesera que estaba detrás de la caja registradora.

Se acercó al mullido sofá donde Keigo estaba cómodamente sentado, quién le dedicó una arrebatadora sonrisa –según como las calificaba el propio Atobe-; Fuji se la regresó no sin dejar de notar el esfuerzo que le ponía esta vez, cuando por lo regular le salían tan naturales. Bien, estaba claro, el chico le molestaba más de lo que se había imaginado, ya se divertiría con él.

- Syuusuke, pero que alegría honrarte con mi presencia, aunque claro cinco minutos después de la hora pactada –una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro-. Pero una alegría de cualquier manera – rápidamente recuperó la gran sonrisa en sus finos labios, y señaló el asiento que estaba justo en frente de él, a un lado del propio Fuji, invitándolo a sentarse- ¡Vamos, vamos! No te quedes ahí parado, siéntate.

Fuji suspiró dejándose caer en la silla; probablemente esto sería más difícil de lo que se imaginaba. Enseguida la mesera se acercó entregándole el menú pequeño de color azul pastel, sonriéndole con un leve sonrojo en la cara; le echó un rápido vistazo al menú y se lo regresó a la mesera.

-Sólo un café, por favor- dijo sin perder la amable sonrisa de su cara. La chica asintió nerviosa y se retiró rápido.

-Atobe, ¿se puede saber para qué me has citado aquí?- sonrió amablemente.

-Veo que estamos ansiosos-habló con pose relajada, ya se había recargado en el respaldo del mullido sillón con los brazos abiertos, abarcando todo el respaldo y su pierna cruzada, reflejando lo cómodo que se sentía- Ore-sama desea…

-¿Quién? –interrumpió Fuji con toda consciencia.

-Yo- la sonrisa del tenista había desaparecido, probablemente por la molestia de haber sido interrumpido y por el desconocimiento de Fuji de su nombre.

-Ah-respondió monocorde. Y el ceño del chico se frunció.

-Como decía, deseo que hablemos de nuestro asunto… en común- pasó sus largos dedos por el borde la humeante taza que sostenía entre sus manos, sin perder de vista la amable cara del prodigio sentado frente a él.

-¿El tenis? ¿Me citaste tan temprano para hablar de tenis, Atobe?-la sonrisa del genio se ensanchó, era relativamente fácil molestar a Keigo, sólo era cuestión de no darle tanta importancia y ya.

La chica volvió con una pequeña charola en donde traía la gran taza y una cesta con galletitas redondas, colocó la taza y las galletas en la pequeña mesa redonda que se encontraba entre los dos jugadores, mientras se volvía hacia Fuji.

-Las galletas son cortesía de la casa.- soltó una risita tonta cuando Fuji le sonrió de frente.

Un sonido interrumpió la pequeña burbuja de la que la mesera era presa; Atobe se aclaró la garganta de una forma poco discreta, muy escandalosa a decir verdad, mientras miraba a la mesera ceñudo; el sonrojo era cada vez más evidente por lo que decidió irse de ahí con la dignidad que le quedaba.

-Pobrecita, no es muy común ver a personas como yo…

-Sí, creo que nadie nunca se podrá acostumbrar a ti.- sonrió y el chico de cabellos violetas frunció el ceño, tal vez le conocía lo suficiente para adivinar el doble sentido de sus palabras-. Bueno, quieres hablar de tenis… ¿clases, tal vez? Nunca he impartido, pero supongo que puedo intentar…

-¡Ja! Por favor Fuji, ¿crees que el gran Ore-sama necesita clases de tenis?-rió petulante.

-Perdón, ¿quién?-inquirió con un deje de inocencia en la voz

-¡Bueno basta ya!-gruñó frunciendo más el ceño, mientras que Fuji soltaba una pequeña risa-. Tú y yo tenemos más asuntos en común que sólo el tenis, aunque pensándolo bien… también tiene algo que ver- suspiró al notar que aparecía una pequeña arruga de confusión en el gesto de Fuji, casi imperceptible si no sabías buscar bien.- ¿Todavía no tienes idea, tensai?-enfatizó la última palabra mientras sonreía engreído-. Te daré una pista; Kunimitsu.

Y la reacción fue inmediata, la sonrisa de Atobe no sólo se había quedado –y al parecer amenazaba con quedarse- si no que se había ensanchado si eso era posible, mientras que Fuji borraba su amable sonrisa del rostro, dándole paso a una expresión seria en su rostro y por supuesto exponiendo sus grandes ojos azules, esos que siempre ocultaba para mostrar su sonrisa, aquellos que sólo mostraba cuando el tema valía la pena, cuando realmente el tema era serio. Se acomodó en su asiento, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, ahora realmente interesado en la plática.

-¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con Kunimitsu?- entrecerró los ojos suspicaces.

-Nada. Y eso es lo que quiero que discutamos.-sonrió

-Creo que estas sobrepasando tu suerte, Atobe. Me hablas a mi casa a horas poco apropiadas, cuando ni siquiera te he dado mi número…

-Tengo mis contactos-se encogió de hombros- No es tan difícil averiguar cosas cuando sabes a quién preguntarle. Fuji apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

-Vale, y ahora quieres hablar de Kunimitsu, no me lo puedo creer. Creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, ya. He sido paciente contigo, más de lo que otros pueden gozar, así…

-¿Entonces es cierto? Eres celoso, Syuusuke-rió jactándose de sí mismo.

Los ojos de Fuji volvieron a entrecerrase enfocando la mirada. De pronto, soltó una carcajada suave, sus hombros se sacudieron un poco al mismo ritmo, bajo la sorprendida mirada violeta de Ore-sama.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué vas a hacer para separarme de él, Atobe?-siseó amenazante-¿Vas a amenazarme con destruirme la carrera? ¡Oh no, mejor aún! ¿Se la vas a destruir a él? Vamos Atobe, eso de hacerte el gánster no va contigo, se lo podría creer a Shishido, incluso a Oshitari ¿pero tú? No me hagas reír- pero lo hizo.

-Creo que me has malinterpretado Syu-chan- susurró con una voz tersa mientras se reclinaba hacia delante, acercándose un poco a la cara –ahora seria- de Syuusuke-, no quiero separarte de Kuni-chan, en realidad me refería a él sólo porque esta vez y sólo esta vez me estorba.

La inesperada declaración de Atobe lo había tomado por sorpresa, una que no tuvo tiempo de ocultar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su quijada se descomponía un poco dando a su fino rostro un aspecto –que en alguien más habría apreciado con gusto, porque probablemente él sería el causante- gracioso, como para retratar. Se escuchó una pequeña risita que le hizo salir del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba.

-¿¡Pero a ti qué rayos te sucede!?- todo signo de amabilidad o alegría habían sido sustituidos por la incredulidad y enojo que recorría todo el cuerpo de Fuji Syuusuke.

-Shh, guarda la compostura Syu-chan, alguien puede escucharnos y el mundo es pequeño ¿sabes?, tal vez le llegué a los oídos de Tezuka-kun y…

-¡Qué te den Atobe!- masculló

-Humm, eso es lo que estoy buscando de ti, Syu- habló con una agradable voz aterciopelada y entornó sus ojos violetas.

-Basta, esta situación es ridícula, no tengo porque seguir aguantando tus ridículas propuestas.

Y en cierto modo, la situación sí era ridícula, y no precisamente por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba o por las propuestas subtextuales que Keigo le acababa de hacer; la situación era ridícula porque él, Fuji Syuusuke el tensai de Seigaku, no estaba acostumbrado a estar del otro lado del juego, él estaba acostumbrado a ser quien iniciaba el juego. Porque esto era un juego que el capitán de la Hyotei estaba explayando, un juego del que –él sabía bien- no había llegado al final de todo. Tal vez, todo esto no le estaría dejando ese horrible sabor de boca si él estuviera incitando el juego, sí probablemente, pero ese no era el caso y estaba ya muy enojado.

-Syuusuke, por favor, guárdate la santurronería para alguien que te la crea, ¿Tezuka, tal vez? Conmigo no funciona, sé perfectamente que no sería la primera vez que haces lo mismo. Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Atobe. Y dile a Oshitari que más le vale mantener la boca cerrada, y que espero que no se le olvide lo que hemos hablado. Ahora si me disculpas-dijo recuperando su amabilidad y levantándose del asiento, la charla había terminado.

-Oh, yo creo que sí lo es. Tezuka ha hablado de ti, de tus "habilidades" y me ha dado mucha curiosidad qué es lo que sabes hacer que a Kuni-chan le agrada tanto.

-¿Tezuka te ha hablado de mí?- soltó curioso y Atobe se echó a reír.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-inquirió con falsa sorpresa- A Kunimitsu se le suelta la lengua cuando está… relajado.

-¿Relajado? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-siseó Fuji furioso; esta mañana no había hecho otra cosa que sorprenderse o molestarse, definitivamente todo lo contrario a lo que tenía planeado; la diversión –por lo menos para él- no había aparecido, eso nunca le había pasado. Tenía que admitir que Atobe era bueno, sabía jugar sus cartas tan bien que incluso a él lo pudo sorprender. Un brillo inusual pasó por las orbes de Atobe, era obvio que ya podía saborear la victoria.

-Tsk, tsk, sobreestimas la moralidad de tu capitán, él al igual que tú, tiene necesidades, quiere experimentar, Syuu-chan-cada palabra pronunciada por el chico de cabellos violetas hacía que la rabia de Fuji rugiera en su pecho y él estaba consciente de eso, así era como lo había planeado desde un principio, no por nada él era Ore-sama y su plan-como todos los demás- había funcionado a la perfección.- Y si tú no le llenas, él lo busca por otro lado; como dije: Igual que tú- terminó dando el golpe final, con eso lo tenía en sus manos.

Los ojos de Fuji brillaron de furia, eso no se lo iba a permitir a Tezuka, no después de la gran pelea que habían tenido meses atrás, no después del sermón que le había dado del compromiso, aquel que le hizo sentirse verdaderamente miserable por semanas. ¡Menudo hipócrita! ¿Cómo podía soltarle semejante discurso cuando él estaba haciendo lo mismo? Se las iba a pagar y con creces.

-Está bien. Hoy a las cinco en tu casa ¿te parece, Atobe?- los puños se crispaban a sus costados. Él también podía entrar al juego de Kunimitsu y se haría experto en él.

-Me parece perfecto-sonrió seductoramente. Se levantó del cómodo sofá y se paró justo frente a Fuji, el movimiento fue tan rápido como sorpresivo; tomó por la nuca al castaño impidiendo que pudiera rehuir el contacto y, atrayéndole hacia él, pegándolo a su cuerpo, le besó enérgico; un poco furioso y lleno de avidez, su lengua se abrió paso hasta poder explorar la boca que tan fácilmente se le ofrecía. Cuando por fin se separó de él, tuvo consciencia que la mayoría de los clientes y empleados los veían curiosos y algunos otros con molestia-. Te veo a las cinco.

Dejó unos billetes en la mesa y salió del local, dejando ahí todavía de pie a Fuji al fondo del local, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro, una diferente, satisfecha, complacida. Sacó del bolsillo un paquetito color plateado, su móvil revoloteó un poco por sus dedos hasta que se decidió a marcar el número.

_-Hola_…

-Hola, soy yo- sonrió y se encaminó hacia la salida del local-, sí hoy a las cinco. No, no creo que se oponga y aunque sea así, ya lo persuadiremos. Por Dios no, claro que no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado complacido como para sospechar algo… aunque fue difícil, en varias ocasiones me sorprendió y me enfadó. Ya, ya más tarde hablaremos de eso, aunque si todo sale bien, hablar es lo último que tienes planeado ¿correcto?-rió bajito-. Qué penoso eres, Kuni-chan. Sí, nos vemos esta tarde y prepárate que la experiencia será única.

**Notas finales:** Bueno ¿qué les pareció? :D ¿Comentarios, regaños, criticas? "Pushea" el botoncito verde ;). Besos~


End file.
